


The Winds of Destiny

by blackrose_17



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, F/F, F/M, Head Injury, Iron Dad, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Magical Ianto Jones, Married Steve/Tony, Peter is Steve and Tony's adopted son, Phil and Ianto father and son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: The 456 changed everything especially the life of Ianto Jones, his magic protected him from death but in doing so he locked away his memories of his time of Torchwood and began a new life. Only a new threat is set to bring them back.





	The Winds of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the April h/c bingo challenge and I will admit that I already have a sequel planned. If it goes as planned this will end up being a series with Jack/Ianto/Bucky in the end.

Agent Phil Coulson always knew that this day could happen the life of an agent was a dangerous one especially when they were an agent of Torchwood but it didn’t make it any easier.

A comforting hand landed on his shoulder as familiar warmth pressed against his back, “You don’t have to do this.” Clint Barton couldn’t remember the last time that he had seen his lover so broken; of course it wasn’t every day that he had to came to claim the body of his only son.

“I know. Nick would have done it in a second but I need to do this. I need to see if this is truly my son.” Phil reached up and squeezed Clint’s hand, “But thank you for being here with me.”

“There is no other place I would rather be than right here with you when you need me the most.” Nothing would tear Clint from Phil’s side as he helped him through this difficult and heartbreaking time.

They stood in silence Clint doing his best to support his Phil as they awaited someone to come and let them in.

“Phil.”

Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart himself had come out of retirement to deal with the disaster left behind the 456 mess. SHIELD hadn’t been happy that they had all been cut out and the fact that Ianto Jones was the son of Phil Coulson and the Godson of Nick Fury there was a storm brewing and Alistair didn’t know how much of UNIT would be left standing when it was through.

“Phil, I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am. Ianto was truly a great man.” Alistair had the pleasure of knowing Ianto since he was a little boy and watching him grow into the excellent young man that he had become, there were not enough kind and caring souls like Ianto and now the world was one less short.

“Thank you. I knew that Ianto taking on the task of keeping an eye on Torchwood was a dangerous one but I could not let my feelings as a father get in the way Ianto was the right agent for the job SHIELD didn’t trust Torchwood especially not one someone needed to keep an eye on them. I just wished I had made sure that he was okay after the fall of Torchwood One.” Phil had tried to be there for his son but Ianto kept a distance between them it wasn’t until the Cyberwoman incident did Ianto finally reach out to him.

_“Agent Coulson speaking, how may I help you?”It was never said that Phil was anything but polite, even the bad guys he beat up would agree that he was extremely nice._

_A hitch sob came over the line followed by a soft, “Tad, I messed up.”_

_“Ianto, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Talk to me son.” Phil didn’t know why his son was sounding so broken but he would hunt down and kill anyone who hurt his son._

_“Nothing will ever be okay again.” Ianto defeated voice answered him back._

_“Talk to me Ianto. I am here for you.” Phil pleaded with his son._

_In Cardiff, Ianto let out a soft sob finally someone truly cared about him, didn’t look over him except when they wanted coffee, to flirt or something picked up lunch. Talking to his Tad reminded him that there are people who love him._

"I should have pulled him out sooner." Phil murmured sadly full of guilt and regret.

Clint wasn't surprised that his lover was thinking like that, he knew that Phil would be caring this guilt with him for the rest of his life. _'I'll be there for him helping him any way I can.'_ Clint vowed silently.

"I'm ready. Take me to my son." The words tore at Phil like a wound that would never truly heal.

Alistair placed a comforting hand on Phil's shoulder, "I'll take you to him."

In his long career as an agent and in the special forcers Phil has had to claim many friends but never did he had to claim a family member let alone a child.

Alistair led Phil and Clint to a body covered by a red sheet the one next to it abandoned. "Take as much time as you need."

Phil found himself staring at the sheet unable to move, unable to lift it and see the body of his son lying lifeless there.

The sounds of voices arguing reach him but Phil can't look away.

"You will get out of my way or I will move you and you will not enjoy the experience." The woman's voice is full of rage and pain.

Phil knows that voice, slowly he turns around to see the only woman he had ever loved, she still looked as beautiful as the day he first met her, forever un-aging. "Morgana." Phil should have known that she would be here after all she was Ianto's mother. "Let her through."

Morgana Pendragon shrugged off the hands of the guards that had attempted to restrain her, which was foolish nothing would stop her from seeing her son. "Phil, Clint, Alistair." She greeted the three men, she was rather fond of Phil's partner and glad that he wasn't jealous of their past.

"Morgana, you look as lovely as always." Clint winked at Morgana. He knew that he surprised people with how easy he got along with Morgana, Phil's ex, sure Phil at one time loved her and she would forever be a part of his life and the mother of his child but he trusted Phil when he told him that he loved him more than anyone but his son, that he was tied with Ianto in his heart.

"Hello, Clint. It is good to see you." Morgana smiled at the man. "Phil, I know that this is a distressing time but I can feel it, Ianto's magic is still here I have a strong feeling that in the last moments he must have protected himself. Our son is still alive." There was no missing the conviction in Morgana's voice.

For a moment Phil was certain his heart stopped, "Are you sure?"

Morgana looked at him with understanding in her eyes, "I would not lie about something like that. I am not that kind of woman."

Phil knew that Morgana would never lie about that. "I trust you. Please check our son."

Nodding Morgana glided across the room falling to her knees at her son's side, even though she could feel Ianto's magic brushing up against her she still hesitated for just a moment before she pulled back the sheet, Clint's soft curse and Phil's choked son were the only sounds that filled the air as Ianto's face was reviled.

"My dearest one please return to us," Morgana whispered.

Ianto was floating; he was wrapped up in gold and warmth. His magic had reacted to a threat, it protected him but he couldn't remember what the threat was all he felt was heartbreak.

He didn't like that feeling.

_"My dearest one please return to us."_

He knew that voice; it was the voice of his mother. Closing his eyes Ianto did as she pleaded with him.

All eyes were on Ianto's still body so not one of them missed it when he took a shuddering breath of life.

Phil all but collapsed next to Ianto reaching out to stroke his cheek as Morgana ran her hand through Ianto's hair, Clint and Alistair stood on guard.

"Tad? Mom? What is going on? Where am I?" Ianto asked looking between his parents with confusion in his eyes.

Phil and Morgana exchanged a look, "Ianto, what is the last thing you remember?" Phil gently asked his son.

Furrowing his brows together Ianto found himself thinking hard. "I was just assigned to keep an eye on Torchwood One." Ianto knew that was the wrong answer at the startled look on not only his parent's faces but Clint and Alistair's as well. "What? What's wrong?" Ianto asked worry in his voice.

"We don't know son but we will find out," Morgana vowed.

 

* * *

 

It was rather easy to get Ianto released to them no one wanted to go up against third in command of SHIELD, as wells as one of their best agents, one of the most powerful magic to ever live and the most respected leader of UNIT.

Once they got Ianto home safely to Avalon and Clint couldn't help but let out an impressive whistle, Merlin and Arthur arrived and together Morgana and Merlin began running test to see what had happened to Ianto.

"He will be okay, Ianto is strong." Arthur was sure that his nephew would be fine and if he wasn't well there would be no place that those who betrayed Torchwood could hide he would hunt them down and deal with them, after all, it was Ianto who brought Morgana back into their lives and helped them to overcome their past.

Phil knew that Arthur was correct his son had overcome so many things he would overcome them as well only this time he wouldn't be doing it alone, he would have all of them.

It wasn't long before Morgana and Merlin returned both wearing grim faces.

"Is Ianto okay?" Phil demanded his heart pounding in his chest and in that moment he was no longer the cool and in control SHIELD agent but a worried father.

"He is fine," Morgana reassured him. "His magic saved him but he has suffered some kind of head trauma he remembers nothing of his time at either Torchwood One or Three. He knows nothing of Lisa Hallet or Jack Harkness."

For a moment silence reigned over the group until finally, it was Clint who broke it, "What does that mean?"

"Best from what we can tell it is almost like Ianto has magically blocked all his memories of everything that had to do with Torchwood and we are uncertain to as why." A frown appeared on Merlin's face as he explained the news to them.

Seeing his husband in distress Arthur moved to Merlin's side, "Can we do anything to help bring back Ianto's memories?"

Morgana shook her head no, "No, they are magically sealed away only Ianto can unlock them to force him to do so could cause more harm. He remembers everything that doesn't involve Torchwood. Hopefully, with time, he will unlock them himself."

 

* * *

 

_Five Years Later_

Ianto Jones couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. Sure he still had gaps in his memories ones that he couldn't explain he still couldn't access his memories of his time at Torchwood for some reason his magic was still keeping them locked away from him his mother was convinced that it was trying to protect him from something.

Well that wasn't true he remembered two people Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper their names sent ways of sadness, remorse, guilt and longing it wasn't much he knew from his few memories that Tosh was his best friend and that he and Owen snarked at one another but there was deep respect there.

But that was all and his family did their best but after the first time they mentioned Jack and Lisa Ianto had a small breakdown and that was it, those two names were never mentioned again. So Ianto went on with his life."

"Agent Son, the Bringer of the Elixir of the Gods, please tell me that is coffee I smell?" Tony Stark-Rogers begged as he draped himself over Ianto his nose sniffing the air as he took in the most delightful of scents Ianto's coffee.

A strong arm wrapped itself around Tony's waist and he was gently pulled off of Ianto, Tony let out a soft whine but relaxed into the strong chest of his husband Steve. It still filled Tony with unholy glee that he managed to snag Steve Rogers, his childhood hero and first real crush as his husband.

"Sorry about him, Ianto but Tony stayed up late last night working on something instead of sleeping as he promised me that he would." Steve tried to look cross at his husband but it came off as fond.

Ianto could only smile as he looked at the couple before him two legends Steve Rogers one of the first heroes and Tony Stark the first hero of the modern age, they had quite an epic love story and Ianto felt honored to have been a part of it. He had been assigned to Steve to help him adjust to the new world he found himself in and that included a lot of run-ins with Tony and from their first meeting, no one could miss the spark of something between them.

"Well if you want me to sleep you can always wear me out other ways." Tony batted his eyes at Steve a flirty smile on his face, delighting when a faint blush appeared on Steve's face.

"Tony!" Steve hissed no matter how long he had been married to Tony he still wasn't used to his public talk of sex.

Tony grinned he loved making Steve flustered, "You know how to shut me up." Tony puckered up his lips waiting for a kiss an offer that Steve could never deny.

"Eww, daddies are kissing again." Peter Stark-Rogers scrunched up his nose, the five-year-old boy gave the typical child answer as he was carried into the kitchen in his Uncle Bucky's arm.

"They do that a lot." Bucky reminded the small boy.

"So do you and Ianto," Tony called out childishly as he broke the kiss and moved to take his son from Bucky.

James 'Bucky' Barnes the reason for Ianto's happiness shot his partner a smoldering look, "He has got us there doll." Handing Peter over to Tony Bucky moved to Ianto's side and got his morning kiss. He had a lot to be thankful since Steve found him, Tony helped him remove the triggers so the Winter Soldier would never be used again. Bucky knew that Ianto was different he never looked at him with pity at the loss of his arm and he proved that he could take on a super soldier with ease, Bucky knew that he was in love the first time that Ianto knocked him on his ass during training. "I missed waking up with you this morning." Bucky murmured against Ianto's lips.

"I did too but someone needed to have breakfast ready and make sure that Tony has his morning cup of coffee we don't want him walking around like a zombie all day." Ianto reminded him.

"Eww," Peter commented again burying his face in his dad's shoulder.

Smiling Tony kissed the top of Peter's head, adopting Peter was one of his top two moments in his life that was tied with marrying Steve. "One day you will think differently but that is still a long time coming." No one would ever be good enough for his baby boy.

"Can I go play with DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers if you are going to kiss?" Peter asked he had better things to do with his time then watch adults kiss.

"No young man you need to eat first and then you can go play with them and I will go along with you, the both of you." Steve shot Tony a look he knew that his husband wouldn't be able to stay away from the lab.

"He knows me so well." Tony sounded giddy about that as he batted his eyes again at Steve.

"They are going to be like that all day. What do you say we sneak away?" Bucky growled in Ianto's ear.

"I like that idea. Let's go before they notice us." Ianto didn't often play hooky from his duties but he found it impossible to say no to Bucky when he got that look in his eyes. It wasn't often that he got to see that playful side of Bucky and he wasn't about to let it go to waste.

"And they're gone," Tony commented when they heard the soft pop of Ianto using his magic. Tony wrinkled his nose he still didn't believe in magic but he was slowly coming around after all he had the likes of Ianto, Morgana, and Merlin not to mention the once and future King Arthur hanging around his tower.

"Come on let's get you two fed and then we can head back down to the lab." Steve offered.

"Sounds good to me, lead on captain." Bouncing a giggling Peter Tony followed behind his husband.

 

* * *

 

"There have been rumors that Harkness is back with a warning from the Doctor, it would seem Stark is right something big is coming." Nick Fury informed the group before him.

Natasha Romanoff reached out and took Morgana's hand in hers it wasn't something she would normally do but she saw her lover magic flare at the mention of Jack Harkness. "What does that mean?"

"We are sitting on a time bomb. If the Doctor is spooked that isn't good. It takes a lot to get that skinny boy worried." Donna Noble spoke up, she owed a lot to Merlin and Morgana they had managed to bring back her memory without burning her mind.

"Agreed." Phil knew that his PA knew the Doctor better than anyone in this room after having traveled with him.

"What do we do about Ianto? He still doesn't remember Harkness, what will happen when they met? Not to mention Bucky isn't going to let Ianto go without a fight." Clint pointed out the obvious.

"We have no clue what is going to happen when Ianto and Jack meet, for all we know Ianto's magic could keep the block up and my son is loyal he might have loved Jack once but that was five years ago and he isn't the same man he once was and I doubt Harkness is either. But all we can do is be there for him." Morgana spoke up smiling at Natasha as she felt her lover support.

"Morgana is right, if what Tony saw is coming we are going to need all the help we need. We will make it clear that Ianto is under our protection and messing with him will bring about the wrath of the Avengers." Clint growled out.

 

* * *

 

As Ianto enjoyed a back massage curiosity of a super soldier he had no clue that his past was about to catch up to him and change everything he knew.


End file.
